Party On Isle Delfino
by OO7-Bond-Girl
Summary: It’s time for another party, however this time it’s tied in with a free holiday and a coin prize. Can the party guests get though it without killing each other? DaisyxLuigi plus others.


**Party on Isle Delfino.**

It's time for another party, however this time it's tied in with a free holiday and a coin prize. Can the party guests get though it without killing each other? I do not own anything that you can't identify anything you can't is of my own creation.

Chapter 1: Partnering Up.

The sun shone brightly in Isle Delfino, a warm breeze whipped though the palm trees and the sound of waves crashing on the beach made Peach feel relaxed. She had donned a pair of pink shorts and a pink strapped top and allowed her hair to gently cover her lightly tanned shoulders. Her long-term friend Daisy, who was also decked out in shorts and t-shirt, accompanied her.

Patiently they waited at the airport. Any minute now the plane would land and their friends would get off. Both Princesses' had received a written invitation from a mysterious person. The invitation had requested that they should arrive in Isle Delfino and take part in another Mario party, only this time it wasn't a Mario party. Peach couldn't help but wonder who was behind this party, so that's why the Princess's had arrived a week early.

"They're here!" Squealed Daisy. Peach awoke from her thoughts and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

The planed landed and in no time they saw a few of their friends head in their direction.

Peach watched excitedly as Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Dry Bones and Waluigi approached them. Daisy ran over and hugged Luigi in greeting. Peach was a little dismayed to find that Mario wasn't present.

"Erm Luigi? Where's Mario?" She asked with disappointment. Luigi gulped, he wasn't ready for her anger when she found out where Mario actually was. He hesitated with his answer. Luckily for him, someone wasn't bothered about Peach's onslaught.

"He's banged up in a cell," Waluigi said trying to conceal a grin.

"WHAT?" Peach yelled.

"With Wario…" Toadette added.

"Oh my…why?" Daisy asked, Luigi found he could answer that one.

"They started fighting…" He said frowning.

"And throwing food at each other…." Toad continued.

"A bowl of crisps hitting the air hostess in the back of the head really tipped it off though…" Yoshi concluded. Waluigi stood laughing as they listed off the offences.

"And what were _you_ two doing during all this?" Peach demanded of Luigi and Waluigi. They both looked at her and Waluigi gave her a reply.

"We watched…" Peach gave them a brilliantly scary glare "You try coming between those two! They're bigger then we are," He added.

"Whatever," Peach snapped at them before walking away. Daisy told them all to follow them to the hotel.

They all followed the two Princesses' towards a large posh looking hotel. They entered and a young woman about the same height as Peach and Daisy greeted them.

"Hello, Welcome to Isle Delfino," She said with a smile. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress and held in her hand a clipboard.

"My name is Hera and I notice that you are two people short," She said as she counted the group.

"Well two of them will be along soon…. or they'll live to regret it," Peach said sulkily.

"Right, any way you'll be sharing rooms with another person, however…that will kind of depend on who you're party partner is…" Hera said looking at her clipboard.

"And how will we know?" Daisy asked, giving Luigi a quick smile.

"Lets head off to the dining hall and I will explain there," Hera said as she led them off in the direction of the dining hall. Just before they left a small Pianta took their luggage.

They entered the dining hall and Hera told them to sit at a large table. They all did so and patiently waited for Hera to explain the process. She looked at her clipboard again and then addressed the group.

"Right well, in front of you is a number ranging from 1 to 12. In a moment I will have the same numbers in a bowl and I shall pick the numbers randomly. The numbers will be drawn out in pairs and who ever the numbers belong to will be partners, also there will be no swapping. Anyone attempting to do so will be disqualified from the party. Remember there is a prize of 100,000 coins at stake…" Hera said. The ten party guests looked down at the table and picked up their numbers.

"Right then, shall we start? Mario will be number 7 and Wario will be number 12" Hera said as a small Noki brought in a bowl with numbers. Hera grabbed the bowl and started to pick out numbers randomly.

"Okay…the first numbers are 3 and 8…" Hera read out loud. Donkey Kong nodded over at Toad. Both were okay with this despite not being each other's first choice of partner.

"The next pairing is 11 and 9…" Luigi smiled as Daisy concluded that they would be the second pairing.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered. She got to go with Luigi.

"The third pairing will be… 4 and 5," This pairing turned out to be Toadette and Birdo. Yoshi sighed in disappointment.

Peach watched nervously, neither Wario nor Waluigi had been drawn out yet. Only them two, herself, Mario, Yoshi and Dry Bones remained.

She let out a sigh of relief when numbers 2 and 12 were drawn. That meant Wario and Dry bones were partnering each other.

"Next up are numbers 6 and 10!" Peach and….

"Oh no, I'm never going to win the coins now am I?" Waluigi said ruefully. Peach head butted the table in despair over her partner.

"Finally 1 and 7 will be paired together, meaning Yoshi and Mario are partners" Hera finished. Only two people were truly happy with their pairing. Luigi and Daisy couldn't have been happier.

"Ok, so over all the teams are… Donkey Kong and Toad, Luigi and Daisy, Birdo and Toadette, Wario and Dry Bones, Peach and Waluigi and finally Mario will go with Yoshi," Hera said smiling.

One by one the guests headed off to their rooms reluctantly with their partners (with the exception of Daisy and Luigi obviously). Tomorrow they would find out what the Party board would entail.


End file.
